Who Owns My Heart
by Shikamaru's lazy twin
Summary: An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but will never break. Ryoma could see them. Till one day when he meets a person whose string he couldn't see.
1. Prologue: My Heart Beats for Love

This story idea came from MoonExpressions and i did ask if I could use it.

Its been on my computer for a very long time and I just now found where i put it so I'll edit the first chapter and post it as soon as I can.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Who Owns My Heart<p>

Prologue: My Heart Beats for Love

* * *

><p>One common folklore in this world of today says that there are invisible red threads that connect a newborn child's spirit to all the people who will be important in the child's life.<p>

As the child grows, the threads shorten, drawing closer those people who are destined to be together.  
>The threads are said to never break or fray, binding families and friends forever.<p>

As time has changed so have these red threads.

But the gods of destiny and fate still tie them together and one string in particular is tied with special care.

People would call them _the ties that bind_, they are;

Invisible red thread that connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance.

In the word of many wise people it must be included that, the thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break.

They are soul mates connected for as long as both shall live.

This is the red string of fate.

The stories of the string have changed with the flow of time. Yet few people truly believe in it as it is.

But there is one special child.

That can see these strings.

Not all of them but the special one.

The one that burns a brighter red then any fire made.

The one that connects true lovers who are soul mates and meant to be together from birth.

This is his story.

A story as he finds the one that at the end of his own string.

And a story of how he finds love.

That was there _all along…_

* * *

><p>Next Time: From America to Japan (The hunt for a Thrill<em>)<br>_


	2. Chapter 1: I Hope You Find It

This story idea came from MoonExpressions and I did ask if I could use it.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Who Owns My Heart<p>

Chapter 1: I Hope You Find It

* * *

><p>Ryoma Echizen hated his life.<p>

Every single day he saw the red strings that tied people together to the one that they are meant to be with.

But everyday he saw people over look the ones who where perfect for them and saw them try and be with someone else who was not their destined one.

It made him sick.

He had always been able to see the red strings of fate.

He had also grown up knowing of the folklore _'Invisible red thread that connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance.'_

Unlike most of the people in the world of today Ryoma knew that at least this folklore was true.

The thing that annoyed him most was that he could not see his own red string.

He saw his parents' strings and saw how they were connected together meaning that his parents where soul mates but then he would look at his own hand and find no string connected to him.

It made him feel like he didn't belong somehow.

He knew that there must be a string as well as a reason why he couldn't see it.

But…

He wanted to know who his soul mate was.

He knew that it could be a boy or a girl as the hands of fate didn't give gender a care in the world.

Like his mother said.

"_Love is love. Gender makes not difference on that matter."_

He knew that some people where stupid and followed societies rules to have a heterosexual relationship when their destined one was of the same gender as themselves.

To him it didn't matter what their gender was.

But they had to be able to play tennis dam it.

Because he was going to follow fate's path and be with his destined one but he need the trill that he found only in a good tennis game to be brought into his life.

* * *

><p>Ryoma Echizen was not happy, not at all. In fact, he was frustrated.<p>

His dad had just told him that he would be going to Japan and would attend 7th grade over there.

Ryoma sighed as he packed him bags.

He was happy that him mother forced him to be fluent in Japanese but upset to be going to Japan.

As far as he knew Japan was not a country that produced amazing tennis players.

His father being the exception.

But… as he check his computer and found a U-16 tournament in Japan only 2 days after his arrival that he could enter… Life felt a bit better.

Who knows maybe his destined one is in Japan somewhere.

* * *

><p>Echizen Nanjirou was a tennis professional who could have easily taken the Grand Slam, if he hadn't chosen his family over tennis.<p>

In fact, he stopped playing in the professional circuit the day Ryoma was born. He wanted to train his son to be his next opponent.

And he had done just that.

Training Ryoma in tennis from the day he could stand up.

One day, Nanjirou decided it was time for him to return back to Japan with the whole family.

The true reason was that he wanted Ryoma to find himself and his tennis.

And where better to do that then at his old middle school.

Seigaku.

* * *

><p>"Hey did you hear some 12 year old kids playing in the U-16 today. Think he'll win a match?" A boy with light brown hair told his friend as they warmed up for the tournament.<p>

"No way. They must have made some mistake when they registered him." His black hair friend replied as he went about picking up balls with his racket.

"No I heard it's for real. Can you believe it?"

"Whatever. The whole idea is totally ridicules."

* * *

><p>"Hahahaha! Baka! You don't even know what grip your useing" A loud brown haired boy yelled. "If you want more top spin, use the western grip." The boy grinned wildly swinging his racket about nearly hitting the trembling girl sitting in front of him.<p>

"Keep the racket vertical," He moved his hands showing them how he held the racket "and hold it like you're shaking hands"

"As expected from the number one player on the Kida High School tennis team." Another boy complemented.

"Baka! This is common sense" He shouted swinging his racket again, the girl paled and pressed her back against her seat grabbing one of her long braided tails.

The group with the boy, Sasabe, laughed harder complementing him.

A little to their side golden eyes narrowed in annoyance, they were too loud.

As he looked down at the guys hand he saw the red strings tied to their pickys with no other end in sight.

The boy, who ever that idiot was, was obviously wrong, as the grip he was teaching them was the **eastern grip **and not the western.

The boy also seemed very close to hitting a girl with his racket.

"Hey." Ryoma finally said getting the boys attention.

"You think you morons could chill out?" he replied to their looks his hat covering his eyes as he talked.

As the train shook and Sasabe dropped his racket.

"Hey can you believe it? That kids telling me to shut up." Sasabe said as he bent down to pick up his racket.

"Bingo" Ryoma called as Sasabe's hand grabbed his racket off the ground.

"You know in order to use a real Western grip. You have to hold your racket as if your picking it up."

"Wha…Whad you say." Sasabe called to the kid shock and disbelief where written on his face.

"The handshake grip you where talking about is called the eastern grip. Hey don't worry about it lots of people make that mistake."

'_But only people who have no talent in tennis' _Ryoma thought

As the subway stopped Ryoma stood as the doors opened and walked out.

"Hey come back here!" Sasabe yelled out to Ryoma as he walked away from the boys. "You scared!"

Ryoma didn't hear any more of what was said as he walked to a map trying to find out where he needed to go.

The contest was to be held in 'Gakino Gizaka Tennis Garden' and he wasn't quite sure where said garden was.

Raising his head to read the signs above him he absently thanked his mother for being insistent when she thought him Japanese regardless the fact that he was born and raised in America.

"So, I go out the north gateway and head straight." He said to himself as he headed that way.

* * *

><p>He was bored, amazingly, irrevocably bored. He expected a better challenge when he entered the seniors division but up until now not one of them even required him to use his left hand. Settling himself beneath a shady tree Ryoma, pulled his cap over his eyes with can of his most favored grape flavored ponta in his hand. He had breezed through his first matches rather quickly and was now given a short break before continuing on his match for the finals. He hoped that his last match would at least give him a challenge.<p>

'_Japan is proving to not have anyone that could be a challenge.'_ He thought as he drank his ponta in solitude.

His first round match had annoyed him the most.

A small scowl stretched across his lips at the thought of that match earlier.

It had been ageist that kid from the subway who was using the wrong grip. His name was Sawabe or Gaeabe or something like that. He was disgusted at the near desperate way he had played against him, because he had the gall to attempt to cheat against him. He had shown him his twist serve because the guy annoyed him very much.

After finishing his can of ponta he stood gracefully before shouldering his bag and heading towards the garbage bin with a sigh. As he approached, golden eyes watched curiously as a brown haired boy in glasses was talking to another brown haired boy.

He didn't know why but the two screamed his tennis senses with an amazing trill.

As he watch them for a few minutes a voice came on from the speakers.

"**Attention players for the final match of the U-16 tournament please proceed to court A for your match, I repeat; Competitors for the final match of the U-16 tournament please proceed to court A. That is all. Thank you"**

Blinking at the sudden announcement a smirk tugged at Ryoma's lips before he turned away from the 2 boys and started walking towards court A.

* * *

><p>So here we are Chapter 1.<p>

Please Reveiw!

* * *

><p>Next Time: Tezuka vs Echizen<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Breakout

This story idea came from MoonExpressions and I did ask if I could use it.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Who Owns My Heart<p>

Chapter 2: Breakout

* * *

><p>Tezuka expected a lot of things when he went to court A for his finals match, most especially due to the rumors that the 12 year old kid had made his way to the finals.<p>

An interesting opponent who was 12 years old and was in the finals of a U-16 tournament was not something you could joke about and he had anticipated the player to be impressive.

The boy before him was defiantly intriguing so he would have to be careful in this match.

Staring down each other for a moment the referee called their attention and asked them to decide who would serve.

"Which?" Tezuka asked.

"Smooth"

The racket spun and fell with a clatter on the dusty court the T symbol upright.

"End"

"Serve"

Moving to the service line Ryoma pulled a ball from his packet before throwing it against the ground a few times, observing his opponents stance his smirk widening, he was well guarded.

Tossing the ball to the air he bent back a bit before swinging his racket for a flat serve, relishing the feel of the ball hitting his racket.

He watched as the other chased the ball calmly, eyes set and successfully returning the ball to his side.

Ryoma not to be outdone returned the ball, aiming for the left corner, and the furthest from Tezuka.

Tezuka didn't even blink as he saw the ball coming and calmly hit it back. Earning him the point.

"Dam this should be good." Ryoma stated as he watched his opponent never changing expression as he knew he got the point. "Aren't you going to call that referee?" he asked calmly

"A-Aa" the referee answered coming out of his stupor "15-love. Tezuka leads"

"Mada Mada Dane Tezuka-Kun" Ryoma asked cockily.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou." Tezuka replied his face unchanging. He had found a good opponent, maybe this time he might have to sweat a bit in the process as well.

* * *

><p>The match wore on for hours, Ryoma had long switched hands and was now panting heavily as he returned the ball to an equally exhausted Tezuka.<p>

Enjoying the feel of adrenaline as he played the taller boy swing per swing and technique per technique.

The audience was captivated by their game, awed by their talent and raw passion but none of them were more captivated than the brown haired boy sitting in the front with a smile on his face as he took pictures of the match.

Tezuka knew that he would win.

But as he played Echizen he saw the potential for more coming off the boy.

The boy was skilled that was for sure.

He was aloof and quite but when he held the racket in his hands his attitude changed into a confident and cocky one and his eyes glowed with passion, not only for the win but for the sport itself, his body moved like water a sign that showed years of training.

But Tezuka saw that there was still a part of him that wasn't into the game.

A part that would be need if he wanted to win.

The way he took the brunt of lose and overcame it with his own technique was nothing short of stunning.

He was a player that was brimming with potential.

Potential that Tezuka wanted to help grow.

He wanted to see Echizen become great and to see the full power of his tennis when he was at his peak.

'_I wonder which school he goes to?'_

* * *

><p>Ryoma was ecstatic.<p>

He had always thought that there was no one else to beat other than his oyaji but playing against Tezuka proved him wrong.

The boy had pushed and pushed until he was forced to break his limits and play solely to see if he could match no overwhelm the others game.

He wanted to play more, more, more ,more!

'_There's still too many that are strong! I want to beat them'_

Golden eyes glowed as he ran towards the ball hands stretched racket steady before he leaped skidding to the ground.

There was a hushed silence around them.

Everyone held their breath as they waited, waited to see if the ball was returned or not then finally there was a whistle and everyone jumped facing the referee with vulture like eyes.

"6 games to 3, Game, set, and match won by Tezuka Kunimitsu."

There was a brief silence before the crowd roared in applause. It was a wonderful game.

On the court Ryoma laid on the ground face towards the sky watching the darkening skies, face flushed and clothes clinging to his body from sweat a soft smile at his lips.

He lost and it was a sad fact but he almost didn't care.

That was one of the best matches he had ever had and it left him sated, Golden eyes closed in content.

Hearing footsteps approaching him his eyes opened to see Tezuka standing before him hands outstretched.

Raising an eyebrow in question he watched the other before taking the offered sweaty hand and allowing the other to assist him in standing.

"That was a good game."

"Aa, but don't expect me to lose next time."

"Next time?"

"Of course, I have to pay you back for that loss."

"Hmm."

Ryoma smirked golden eyes shining with mirth. "Echizen Ryoma."

Raising an eyebrow at the re-greeting Tezuka answered back "Tezuka Kunimitsu. Yorishiku."

"Tezuka-Kun!"

Turning to the voice both Ryoma and Tezuka saw the brown haired boy with his eyes closed and an ever present smile on his face waiting by the court entrance.

Looking at each other they approached the boy both their faces placid.

"That was a wonderful game Tezuka-Kun, Echizen-kun." the boy replied "I'm Fuji Shusuke by the way Echizen-kun." As he held out his hand in greeting to Ryoma.

It was then that Ryoma saw it.

No red string.

Fuji had no red string attached to his finger and Ryoma could still see a red string tied to Tezuka's finger.

As he looked up golden orbs meet with deep cerulean orbs and Ryoma felt like he was lost in a sea of blue.

Could this be the one who his string was tied to?

"Echizen-kun?" Fuji asked as the young boy seemed to be off in space somewhere.

"Ryoma." He cut in.

"Eh?"

"Call me Ryoma."

* * *

><p>HAHAHA yes I made a tennis match agents Tezuka.<p>

Now Ryoma see Fuji in a new light.

Please Reveiw.

* * *

><p>Next Time: A new dawn at Seigaku (win Fuji's heart)<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Nothing to Lose

This story idea came from MoonExpressions and I did ask if I could use it.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Review Replies:<p>

MintLeafeon – I don't think Ryoma will tell them seeing that he hasn't even told his parents yet. But who knows the story dose whatever it wants to I just write it down. I also liked making Ryoma go through the tournament it was fun and I wanted to humiliate Sasabe in front of an audience not just 3 people.

Lord Of The Plushies – How are you liking the chapters so far. Are they still interesting.

* * *

><p>Thank Yous:<p>

Lord Of The Plushies, sajeka, Shadow Girl97, Collector-of-Things, and tat16 who added this to their story alert

MintLeafeon for adding this story to your favorites and adding me to your favorite authors list.

Now on with the show

* * *

><p>Who Owns My Heart<p>

Chapter 3: Nothing to Lose

* * *

><p>"Why?"<p>

"Calling me Echizen all the time is annoying." He spoke stiffly "I grew up in the U.S."

"Ah sou?" Fuji asked head tilting lightly "Ryoma-kun it is then."

Ryoma nodded trying to hide his interest in Fuji by looking away from him.

Laughing softly Fuji stared at Ryoma with his eyes open "I'd love to play a match with you soon."

"Ok." Ryoma said almost immediately.

He really wanted to play ageist Fuji.

To be closer to Fuji.

The 3 of them talked for a while and Ryoma was surprised with himself for feeling so comfortable around the two men. Fuji, who was always smiling while hiding his eyes from the world, while Tezuka gave off a leaders aura which was trust worthy.

"Saa, which school will you be going to Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked the boy suddenly.

Fuji didn't know why but he wanted to know more about this boy.

"Seishun Gakuen."

"Sou, Tezuka and I both go to Seigaku too." Fuji replied his smile growing with the new information.

Nodding his head he looked up to the sky and saw the beginnings of the night settling in. Fuji noticing his gaze looked up and frowned it was getting late.

"Gomen ne, Ryoma-kun but me and Tezuka have to return home." Fuji said upset by the time his father had set for him to be home by.

"Fuji what time do you need to be home by?" Tezuka asked consured to the fact that they might be running late.

"By Eight, Tezuka-Kun"

"It's alright" Ryoma muttered partly disappointed at parting with his newly gained friends.

"ah! I have an idea do you have a phone Ryoma-kun?" Fuji ask his smile becoming brighter as he asked.

He knew that if Ryoma had a phone then he could call the boy.

He could even get closer to the boy.

Nodding his head Ryoma gave his phone to the other who set about pressing against its keys before passing it on to Tezuka who did the same.

"I entered our numbers there if you ever want to talk" he smiled as he gave the phone back to the boy.

All while noticing the blush that dusted Ryoma's cheeks. Thinking that the boy was too cute from his own good.

"I wouldn't mind another match Ryoma-kun." Tezuka spoke as well

"Thank you, I'll give mine as well no?" Taking their phones he entered his number as well before returning them and stepping back shouldering his tennis bag more firmly.

"Jaa matta ne, Ryoma-kun" Fuji waved his hand to the boy as he and Tezuka left his eyes soft.

"Goodbye." Tezuka also called back to Ryoma as the two left.

"Aa, Jaa" Smirking Ryoma gave a wave before turning and heading for the train station, anticipation building up in him.

He might have just meet his soul mate.

The person he was meant to be with.

The one who should give him a thrill that he couldn't find outside of tennis.

* * *

><p>Seishun Gakuen class 1-2<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone, today we have a new student," the homeroom teacher said. "Please come in, Echizen-kun."<p>

Stepped in the class a short freshman dressed in Seigaku's boy uniform.

He had black hair with emerald hints, brown, almost golden, orbs with delicate features.

To the girls he was cute.

To the guys he seemed like a wuss.

Ryoma then walked in front of the class.

"This is Echizen Ryoma, who just came from America. Echizen, introduce yourself to the class."

"Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma said.

The teacher sweat dropped.

'_Well, isn't he an antisocial one,'_ he thought.

"Echizen, why don't you tell more about yo-…"

"Where do I sit?" Ryoma asked cutting the teacher off.

"Over by Horio." The teacher said caught off guard by the boys attitude.

With that the room filled with whispers ranging from how cute Echizen was to how good he was at tennis.

"Okay, silence now!" the teacher commended. "Echizen-kun, take your seat so we can start."

* * *

><p>As Ryoma walked with Horio down to the tennis courts he tuned out most of what the other boy was saying.<p>

He had glanced down at the boys hand to find a red string.

He wondered who the lucky person was that fate tied with Horio.

When they arrived at the courts they both found out that they couldn't sign up for the club and that there was no practice today.

He then tuned out everything as the 3 freshmen where playing a game with the sempais.

He then thought that he might as well find some Ponta to drink. The he heard the freshmen call out their sempais.

"That's not fair sempai! You didn't tell us that!"

Stopping he turned back to watch lowering his cap to hide his eyes.

He observed with detached interest as his classmates were harassed by elder students.

Apparently, though he was silent, he was still noticed by the junior who, at the sight of him, grinned in a conniving way.

"Oi! Would you like to try as well?" he called out

"Its 500 yen! 10000 if you knock it over," smirking the boy walked towards him "or are you scared?"

Never able to resist a challenge Ryoma approached them and took out his favored red racket.

Catching the ball tossed to him, he bounced it on the court a couple of times before smirking.

"Ne sempai, if I hit it a hundred times will you give me a million yen?" throwing the ball in the air Ryoma smacked the ball hard watching it fly towards the can and hitting it with impressive accuracy before doing it again and again, making the tin dance on the ground, he succeeded in making the others gape in awe.

Gripping his racket tighter, Ryoma gave a final swing and watched as the ball hit the lid making the round tin fly off and spilling small pebbles on the ground.

"Sempai! That's cheating!" The three freshmen screamed.

"You brat!" The brown haired junior yelled, making his way towards the nonchalant freshman.

Face red in anger, he reached his hand out towards the other but was stopped short when a ball flew past him, flattening the can.

"You can't do than yeah, no you can't Arai!" Walking into the court a broom haired boy grinned, amethyst eyes shining in glee as he grinned at the freshmen walking towards the cluster with his racket on his shoulder.

"Momoshiro!" Arai exclaimed, surprised.

"Naa, you can't pick on newbies Arai! That's not something a sempai should do yo!" Stopping in front of the agitated junior, he glared at him lightly before turning to Ryoma.

"Oi! Play a game with me?" he exclaimed.

Staring blankly at the boy blankly, golden eyes narrowed as Ryoma turned away with a huff.

"Yada."

Surprised Momoshiro ran towards the boy with a crooked grin.

"Oh come on! Just one game for your Sempai!"

"Yada" he glared darker, footsteps quickening as the other scowled.

"You shouldn't treat your sempai like that ya, you shouldn't yo," walking to stand in front of Ryoma, Momoshiro smirked "or are you afraid to lose?"

**"I never lose in tennis."** Ryoma replied in perfect English **"But I don't play ageist the injured."**

"What did you say?" Momo looked so confused not knowing what had just been said to him.

His eyebrows furrowed when he saw that Ryoma was walking away.

"Oi! Where are you going?"

"Hn."

Glaring at the junior Ryoma huffed.

He didn't play with injured people, sempai or not.

Ignoring the others call he passed by the shocked freshmen and furious juniors and continued towards the other club members.

He wondered where Tezuka and Fuji where but let it slide as he made his way home.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Arai and the Regulars<p>

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 4: Talk Is Cheap

This story idea came from MoonExpressions and I did ask if I could use it.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies:<strong>

MintLeafeon – Yes Ryoma blushing has got to be one of the cutest things in the world. Also I don't think that he would ever play someone from the start if he knew they were injured.

bookworm182 – I know! Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

Xxsilver-dragonnessxX – Thanks so much for the complements. If you look at my profile you'll see the update day for all my stories and what stories are soon to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank Yous:<strong>

aNiMeLoVeRs21, bookworm182, Lilela, SkyMirage, Tsubame0104, Chu545, weiqi, and Xxsilver-dragonnessxX who added this to their story alert.

Lilela, Evangeline43, and Sunflower-san who added this story to their favorites.

Now let's go on with the story.

* * *

><p>Who Owns My Heart<p>

Chapter 4: Talk Is Cheap

* * *

><p>The next day was the same as the last, it was completely boring.<p>

Shrugging on his red shirt Ryoma closed his eyes as he stretched his arms upwards, feeling the strain on his back loosen, with a quiet sigh.

Those chairs were fricking hard.

Making sure to leave his bag in a safe place he grabbed his favored red racket and ignoring the trio of freshmen that followed him as he exited the room without much care.

He truly did hope that the regulars were as good as Tezuka.

Yawning into his hand he lined up with the freshmen and stared impassively as he ignored the idle chatter around him.

Gold eyes trailed across the courts with an approving look, they had good facilities at least, not as advanced as the courts at his old American school but good enough for a local school in Japan.

Quite suddenly all noise came to a close as several seniors and juniors entered the court.

One had a green bandanna over his head, his face set into a dark scowl.

The other was the sempai from before with the broom like hair (idly he noted that his foot was better) another had a notebook in hand muttering creepily and another looked shy as he chattered with…

His eyes went wide and suddenly the day looked so much brighter.

The shy sempai was talking with Fuji.

He felt a smile tug at his face as he knew that Fuji was here today.

Today was sure to have some thrill in it now.

A little off to the side a bouncy red head hung of a strange looking sempai's arm (His hair looked like an egg or rather a bowling bowl).

Beside him the most annoying one, with so called "two years experience" exclaimed. "It's the regulars!"

Moving his racket to hold press it to his lower back, he leaned unto it with a thoughtful hum as he observed with more intent.

So Fuji was a regular on the tennis team.

That had to me he was good.

But also it meant that Tezuka also had to be on the regulars.

But…

Ryoma didn't see him.

As he looked at the regulars he noticed…

They were a strange bunch and he wondered if someone should check their mental health or something (he was surprised when the shy sempai suddenly screamed "BBUUURRRNNNIIINNGGGGG!" when he held a racket).

Most of them were seniors.

Then he looked at the hands of the red head and saw the red string tied to the bowling bowl sempai's little finger and knew that they where meant to be by the hands of fate.

A small smile came across his face as he looked at the tied string.

He hoped that they would stay together and not test fate.

Ryoma was startled from his thoughts when a hand pushed against his shoulder with enough force to make him step back.

Glaring from beneath the brim of his cap, golden eyes narrowed as he saw the boy that pushed him.

It was the cheating sempai from before.

"Oi! You again!" He said in aloud arrogant voice. "What's with that gaze ha?"

Ryoma stares at him eyes placid before quickly flipping his racket too softly (he didn't want to hurt the guy, regardless how annoying he was) hit away the hand from his body.

Unbeknownst to them a few of the other club members had stopped to stare at the ruckus they've caused.

A few courts away the regulars were busily training, the exercise was done in pairs, with one serving the ball to the other and the other smashing the ball into a basket in a certain direction.

It was an effective exercise.

But Ryoma knew better.

Walking away from the boy and tuning out whatever he was yelling at him Ryoma began to walk nearer the actual courts.

A sudden shout had him look up in time to see a ball speed towards his face with alarming force.

On reflex he brought his racket forward and hit back the ball straight into the basket with enough force to make it clatter.

Spinning the racket in his hand, a smirk stretched across his lips.

"hn, It's not that hard."

And that ladies and gentlemen was what fired up the rumor mill.

* * *

><p>'<em>I hate rumors.'<em> Ryoma decided.

Laying his head unto his desk that morning a scowl tugged at his lips as he felt more eyes on his form.

He hated the lime light unless it was on court.

People were much too troublesome.

He stopped at that thought.

Ok.

People where just too much of a pain.

Yah that worked he didn't want to sound like a Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>Changing into his usual red sports shirt, Ryoma stuffed his cap unto his head with a light frown.<p>

He was disappointed to know that most of what the first years do were basic drills.

They were way too much of a bore to do.

Placing his bag unto a safe place he sat on a bench to tighten the laces of his shoe with a hard tug.

Satisfied he left the room with three horrified freshmen pointing at the wrinkled blue jersey he had just sat on.

Walking onto the court Ryoma began stretching his legs with a light hum before jogging towards the tracks for a few laps.

People avoided him for the most part, it was well known that he had bad blood with Arai's gang (not that he cared anyways) but it didn't stop them from talking.

'_When will these people learn to mind their own business?'_

Running even faster, Ryoma lost count of the laps he made.

He never noticed the arrival of the regulars and the angry eyes of a certain head band wearing junior.

The feel of the wind against his face was all he cared for, the heat running up his legs from running and the steady breaths he took.

As he ran from the corner of his eye he saw Fuji run up to his side to the they were running side by side.

Make sure no one would see, Fuji turned to Ryoma.

"Saa, So… How was your first couple of days at our school been so far, Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked his smile widening as he saw the blush Ryoma had from running grown a shade darker.

"Hn, that the non regulars on your tennis team suck." Ryoma replied try very hard not to blush even more as Fuji came closer to him at the turn.

"Saa, That's not very nice Ryoma-kun" Fuji said liking how the boy couldn't even look at his face.

"Who said I was nice?" Ryoma asked back.

"I don't know… But I think you're nice." Fuji replied and then leaned close to whisper in Ryoma's ear. "Nice enough to eat."

With that Fuji left a red faced Ryoma to go warm up.

* * *

><p>Ryoma ran 3 more laps so that his blush would go down.<p>

Then feeling satisfied with the light sheen of sweat that glistened along his forehead from the run.

Ryoma finally decided to join the first years, who gaped incredulously at him.

The run gave him the sudden urge to play and he was about challenge anyone (even if they sucked… the number of players would hopefully make up for the lack of challenge) but as he attempted to walk back a shadow fell over his face, obviously someone had blocked his way, and with an annoyed "Tsk" he looked up to glare at the boy before him.

It was that stupid cheating sempai that kept bothering for one reason or another.

"Oi! You shouldn't be too cocky brat." he began with a haughty voice. "You should have more respect for your sempai!"

Eyes burning, his face remained placid as the other continued.

"You think you're so great ha?" Arai's voice boomed out catching the other club members' attention "How about a match then?"

"Yada." Ryoma answered in a partly drawling voice.

He wanted a match sure, but this guy was way too bothersome to play with.

Stepping aside he began walking back to the club house to take his racket when that annoyingly loud voice interrupted him again.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes as he walked into the clubroom. He noticed the absence of the tennis bag that contained his three precious Bridgestone Grandea rackets. Those rackets were priceless to him and cost an awful lot.

He scanned the room once again.

Indeed, his tennis bag was nowhere to be found.

With an eyebrow raised, he calmly turned around and walked back towards the courts.

Without a racket, he wouldn't be able to play but he could always borrow one from others. However, he knew that he needed his rackets.

They where his dam it.

Echizen Ryoma did not have his rackets taken from him.

"Oi, where's your racket?" Horio asked loudly as he approached the court.

Ryoma simply shrugged, looking about.

He just needed to see how everything played out.

With a faint, well-concealed smirk, he watched as Arai approached him, his friend holding an old, dusty looking racket.

'_So that's how it is, huh?_'

"Oi, brat! Where's your racket? Are you so arrogant that you'd attend practice without it?" Arai was smirking arrogantly as Ryoma raised a brow at him.

"Since you don't have a racket of your own, I'll be generous and give you one." He threw the dusty old racket at him and Ryoma inwardly frowned at the rattling sound the racket made. "So, how about a match now, Mr. 'Oh-I'm-the-best-player'?"

Horio and the two freshmen that always seemed to accompany Ryoma frowned in worry while Ryoma calmly assessed the racket in his hand.

He could feel the amused gaze of Fuji and the troubled eyes of other regular players on him. He knew that Fuji would stop them from interfering.

"For a first year, that racket is just right for you." Arai said with a smirk and Ryoma looked up at him, expertly concealing his amusement.

Were all his senpai so juvenile?

"If you get what I'm saying? Then stop acting so cocky."

'_Look who's talking._' Ryoma thought to himself.

This was getting interesting.

"Who knows, those precious," Arai paused, his voice laced with bubbling rage and arrogance "rackets of yours might turn up again."

Ryoma froze at the implication of those words.

Fingers twitching he raised a hand to pull his cap further down his face as his expression became colder.

It was not that he couldn't afford another to buy new rackets but rather it was his pride that was stroked, he didn't like being messed with.

He didn't like to be bullied in general.

Turning on his heel Ryoma tilted his head up to stare at the junior beneath the bill of his cap.

"Eehh, are you trying to imply something sempai."

The word sempai was drawled sarcastically, making Arai turn a few shades darker in anger.

"Are you accusing me of something freshmen?"

"Betsuni." Ryoma's gaze landed on him piercingly, stopping a few feet from him.

"Ne, you wanted a game right?"

"Aa." Arai had a wide smirk on his.

Plucking at the strings of the racket critical golden eyes studied the worn thing that was thrown to him before an idea came to mind.

A smirk danced unto his lips as he hummed in amusement before turning and walking towards the court.

"Oi! Echizen, where're you going?" Horio asked nervously and Ryoma snorted delicately and with a graceful turn he walked into an empty court.

"You wanted a game sempai, then let's play a game."

Raising an eyebrow Arai didn't know whether the damn brat was sane or insane.

There was no way in hell he could play with a racket like that.

"Are you scared sempai?"

Tilting his head he looked back at the other, eyes wide with anticipation as his smirk widened into a grin.

To say that the change in personality was startling was an understatement.

"Who would be scared of a brat like you!" Arai yelled as he started walking on to the court he glared at the petite boy "Don't cry when you lose."

"Usu."

Unbeknownst to them their small (yeah right, if Arai's shouting didn't catch their attention, then the screaming of the first years surely did the trick) argument had most of the tennis club members watching them.

The regulars having been the first to do so.

Fuji's eyes had opened sometime during the exchange and he can't help but feel amused by it all.

Beside him Oishi fretted, worrying over everything and anything while Eiji hung off Fuji's back, dark blue eyes trained on to the developing match.

"Ne, Fujiko, it wouldn't be possible for Ochibi to win with a racket like that can he? I mean look at it! Nya." Eiji exclaimed feeling a bit of worry for the young freshmen.

"Ochibi?" Fuji asked amused that Eiji had given Ryoma a nick name without ever talking to the boy or even meeting him.

"Well he's a chibi." Eiji huffed out no even knowing why he himself had given the freshmen a nickname.

Fuji chuckled. "Don't worry." He murmured to Eiji who had started moving forward to help. "He can handle it." The red-haired regular looked at him skeptically and Fuji just smiled charmingly in return.

"Demo~." Eiji continued "It old, and dusty and rickety and mou! It looks like it would fall apart at any second! Nya."

"I should stop this, Tezuka won't be pleased." Oishi said worrying his bottom lip. "I should before someone gets hurt."

"You won't." Fuji's voice was sharp as he turned his open striking blue eyes towards Oishi "Lets watch what will happen ne?" he continued in sweeter tone, Oishi gulped it was never good whenever Fuji used that tone.

"Saa, don't you think this is interesting Oishi." He didn't want anyone stopping this.

It was much to interesting.

"Mou, Fujiko why do I feel there's more to things than that." Eiji muttered moving to hide behind Oishi who sweat dropped.

"Saa."

"Ii data." Inui muttered "I'd have to agree with Fuji though, this is a rather interesting development."

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, light glinted against it ominously.

"Sou ne" Fuji smiled, trust Inui to be side by him.

Aah, data was data after all.

"Arai can't do that, he cant yo." Momoshiro suddenly piped up from beside a partly worried Taka.

"Fshhhuu, he is an embarrassment towards the juniors." Kaido hissed angrily.

Arai was too arrogant for his own good in his opinion.

"Hush now." Fuji intervened as he felt another argument begin to rise between the rivals. "Their beginning."

* * *

><p>A few minutes into the match got everyone concerned because Ryoma hadn't score a single point with the old racket.<p>

It was obvious to everyone that he was going to lose and Arai was smirking to himself, pleased with how everything was turning out.

Ryoma paused, calmly assessing the racket once again.

"So that's how it is…" he murmured to himself thoughtfully.

Arai stilled, becoming nervous. '_The brat's bluffing_' he thought to himself uneasily.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes and turned his body, hitting the ball precisely and scoring a point.

He observed the racket once again, mildly disappointed by the slow pace of the ball.

The racket really did not deserve to be in the selves of their club.

"Man, that was so fast." Horio hollered and Ryoma raised a brow, scoffing.

"Saa, interesting." Fuji muttered to himself.

"Ii data, by turning his whole body Echizen-san was able to create enough force to return the ball normally, regardless the state of his racket." Inui wrote into his note book quickly.

"Impressive."

"You mean Ochibi intentionally threw that first game!" Eiji asked his eyes going wide.

"Uso!" Momo exclaimed after Eiji shocked that a freshmen could pull something like that off.

"See, Eiji," Fuji murmured, smug amusement coloring his voice, "He told himself, 'A great painter would never use his brush daintily.'" He said and Eiji frowned in confusion.

"Fsshhuu, look at him." Kaido growled out "Looking like that because of a freshman, it's a shame."

"Don't get cocky just because you got lucky once, brat." Arai yelled as he served and Ryoma hummed thoughtfully, returning all his shots and scoring every time he hit.

Meanwhile Ryoma was leading the game with a 40-0 score; all of them were return aces. He had bared the commentaries from his sempais for a while (they were the bunch that he had even an inkling of respect for as of yet.) but the last comment had a frown tugging at his lips. He didn't like what it was implying.

But Fuji understanding what he had been doing was the best thing that Ryoma could think of.

It meant that Fuji knew tennis and he knew it well.

Which most likely meant that he was good at it.

Hearing rather than seeing the approach of the ball, he twisted his body with ease before hitting the ball back with a specific angle.

He was hardly sweating.

Arai on the other hand was frazzled.

He chased after the ball with near panic but was to slow to catch the ball as it slammed against the ground with shocking force before rebounding towards the nearby court where the regulars stood.

Fuji's eyes widened at that before he quickly turned toward Kaido with a sharp call.

"Kaido! Step back!"

Acting as he was told the snake stepped back in time to miss the ball that slammed against the fence that left it rattling.

Seven pairs of eyes stared in disbelief as the ball came to a grinding stop, stuck between the small diamonds that made the fence, before falling to the ground and slowly turned their eyes towards the freshman whose wide golden eyes glared into Kaido's direction.

"Gomen, I lost a bit of control there." He spoke sharply.

"I really hope that wasn't much of a shame for you." He said his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Tugging at his cap he took a ball from his pocket before bouncing it on the ground a few times.

"He- did he do that intentionally?"Taka asked as his eyes remained rooted unto the spot where the ball had impacted the fence.

"Ffffssshhuuuu~." Kaido growled angrily as he glared at Ryoma's head.

The rest of the game went on smoothly.

Ryoma didn't concede a single point after he got control of the racket.

With almost insulting ease, he finished the game with a 6-1 score.

"Mada mada dane."

The younger boy scoffed, looking at Arai with a raised brow, "Now, my rackets?"

And murmurs went on and on when suddenly the loud slam of metal gates had everyone jumping to attention. Turning towards the source of the noise everyone cringed as they saw who it was exactly.

A boy, who looked much older than he probably was stood with his hazel eyes narrowed behind thin framed glasses, his hair was a rich chocolate like color that was, strangely enough, could only be described as neatly disarray. The blue colors of the regular jersey suited him a racket was firmly held in his hands.

"Tezuka." Ryoma whispered as he look at the man with respect.

So he had come at last.

"What's going on here?" He asked in a firm voice.

"Buchou! Cheers!" Everyone on court bowed including Ryoma.

Now he knew this school would be interesting.

Tezuka was the captain.

That would make him Tezuka- buchou.

As Tezuka looked at Ryoma for an explanation.

"I just wanted my rackets back. Tezuka- buchou." Ryoma said shocking everyone as no one had seen him show any respect to anyone while he was there.

"Rackets?" Tezuka asked his eyes turning on to Arai who was now sweating bullets.

"Arai." He voice was low and dangerous as he scowled at the non-regular, "Where are Ryoma's rackets?" he asked softly.

The whole club was shocked for 2 resons.

One was that the Captain knew Ryoma and even called him by his first name.

Two was that the Captain seemed to be standing up for the boy.

Arai swallowed nervously, everyone was looking at him and he knew he was in trouble.

"Te-Tezuka- buchou …" he shuttered nervously.

Tezuka glanced sharply at Ryoma who simply shrugged and walked away.

He turned towards Arai once again, "You'll get those rackets and give them back to Ryoma before you run thirty laps around the court."

"What!" Arai yelled, "But buchou! It's his fault!" he gestured at Ryoma, "Why aren't you punishing him too!"

Tezuka scowled, "I don't punish those who don't deserve it."

Arai flinched while Ryoma walked back into the courts, Arai's friends having returned his rackets. He simply glanced at the interaction between his brother and Arai.

"It's fine Tezuka- buchou. I have my rackets back." Ryoma said while deep inside he was wondering why Tezuka was so upset by this act.

"That doesn't excuse his actions, Ryoma." Tezuka frowned at Ryoma. "Now go warm up with the rest of the first years." He then turned towards Arai, "And you, thirty laps," he narrowed his eyes, "_Now!_"

Letting his eyes stray along the frozen players a frown tugged at his lips "Back to work! Yudan Sezou ni Ikou."

Like clockwork the club came to life, practicing as if nothing had interrupted them in the first place.

Nodding his head in approval he headed towards where the regulars where and glared at them, spurring them into action.

* * *

><p>Tezuka observed the situation with a frown, swallowing the intense anger he felt at the thought of someone bullying Ryoma. Yes, he somehow expected such a thing to happen. Ever since he learned that the boy would be coming to their school. However, he didn't want the past to repeat itself.<p>

Absently, he rubbed his arm

Stopping beside Fuji he listened to the other chuckle before turning his head to face the honey haired boy with a raised eyebrow.

"You worry too much." Fuji murmured softly.

"I don't think so." He replied, crossing his arms, "Ryoma has a lot of potential Fuji and the will and determination to succeed at all costs… a serious injury could ruin that brilliance." He stated softly, turning his gaze away from Arai to Ryoma.

"You think that someone will get jealous and hurt, Ryoma-kun?" Fuji asked, tilting his head to the side, "You think what happened to you in your first year would happen to him as well?"

Kunimitsu narrowed his eyes, "Isn't that a possibility?" he asked, glancing at Fuji, "This seems to be just the beginning." He sighed, "But what happens when they see his skills? Fuji… His attitude irritates many people."

"I do believe that Ryoma-kun can take care of himself."

"Yes." Kunimitsu murmured, "Just as I was able to take care of myself." He scowled, "I can't let that happen to Ryoma." He stated, "I will not."

"Tezuka, everyone started practice." Oishi informed him as he walked towards them.

Tezuka nodded and narrowed his eyes, "Keep an eye on Arai and his friends."

* * *

><p>With another soft giggle Fuji's eyes closed.<p>

The year promised to be amusing and he had the feeling that it was about to get more and more fun for him soon.

Tezuka become overprotective was just the start.

Plus Ryoma was really cute too.

* * *

><p>Wow over 4,000 words.<p>

and it only covers a day of events.

Oh well hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time:<strong> Rankings (The snake looks for revenge)

* * *

><p>Also I want to ask the readers what Sanada pair you want.<p>

This will help me pick the pairings for everyone eles as well so:

TezukaXSanada

YukimuraXSanada

SanadaXRenji

SanadaXKirihara

AtobeXSanada

**Please vote!**


	6. Chapter 5: Zip a Dee Doo Dah

This story idea came from MoonExpressions and I did ask if I could use it.

Serebii Form's Skiyomi made me a wallpaper for this story that I will share with you.

http:/ i586 . photobucket . com / albums / ss304 / BlueFlame_05 / efpgzt . jpg?t = 1309140732

Just take out the spaces.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Review Replies:<p>

Shadow Girl97 - I'm glad you like my change. And I can assure you that you will see more of me.

flavoroflove– I know it's cute and thanks for voting.

animelover4ever69– Thanks for voting and NO Tezuka will be going no wear near RyomaXFuji.

Xxsilver-dragonnessxX– Thanks so much and you might get your wish.

BridgeofInsanity– Thanks hope you read the rest too.

SnowSkyLine– Well here it is.

Collector-of-Things– Thanks for voteing.

MintLeafeon– Yes he beat arai bad. I don't like arai.

Loocoforcoco-123– Thanks for voteing.

* * *

><p>Who Owns My Heart<p>

Chapter 5: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah

* * *

><p>At Seigaku it was incredible that a freshman was allowed to participate in the ranking tournament for the tennis team.<p>

Many people thought that because the Echizen kid knew the captain that he was allowed in.

But when they saw him play, they understood why he was the exception to the rules and allowed to compete.

The freshman beat a player after another without sweating or getting tired. He was still cool when his opponents were sweating like pork.

In the first game, he won just with his services.

In the second, he made his opponent run right to left the whole game.

Some people could even see that he was half asleep, as he kept yawning up and down during all the game.

"He's really good," Inui said to himself as he looked at Ryoma's games on the game chart. Ryoma won all the game 6-0.

"But he's facing a regular now. This should be interesting," Inui said still talking to himself.

There was a crowd of people now who were curious to know to where this Echizen Ryoma go.

* * *

><p>Today's ranking tournament was special.<p>

People don't want to miss it.

The first year Echizen Ryoma was facing the scariest of all the regulars, Kaido Kaoru.

Kaido was known to be a tough player who never give up until the end.

Plus, he used the snake technique to beat his opponent, making them running around the court until they lost their stamina, and then he attacked them.

As Ryoma appeared, everybody look at him, but he wasn't aware of it.

He was yawning, trying to stay awake.

_'This guy is not even aware of the situation he put himself in,'_ people thought.

"Oi! Echizen, Wake up!" Momoshiro yelled in his ear.

"Hai hai," Ryoma said, grimacing as he rubbed his ears.

"Echizen, Kaido is not a normal opponent. He is strong and determinate to win. You have to take him seriously," Momo said.

"Kaido?"

"He's your next opponent,"

"His name is Kaido?" Ryoma questioned "What does he look like?"

"He's the one you almost hit with a ball when you where playing Arai." Momo said confused as to why this boy did even know who he had tried to hit.

"Oh." Ryoma said as he started walking away from Momoshiro.

"Echizen?" Momo asked.

He then turned around and smirked at Momo.

"I will beat him," he said cockily.

He then turned on his heels and entered the court. "I will see you again after I win this game."

Momo looked at him, dumb struck along with the rest of the regulars who had overheard the conversation.

_'Cocky bastard!'_ they all thought.

"He sure is confident of himself," Inui said while Kikumaru and Momoshiro agreed with him.

* * *

><p>Kaido and Ryoma were facing each other over the net.<p>

Even if Kaido was slightly bended, he was still very tall compared to Ryoma. Ryoma looked up at him not letting his height intimidating him.

He wasn't scare of his snake-like self or his scary face.

* * *

><p>The people around the court were dumb struck.<p>

Kaido was a scary boy, but that short boy with the white cap was as scary as him.

What kind of person was he?

"Is he really that brave or he is just really stupid; to look in Kaido's eyes like that and not being scared?" Kikumaru asked.

"I think that Echizen is just cocky," Inui said. Momoshiro nodded with Inui's thought.

* * *

><p>Ryoma took his racket and spun it on the ground as Kaido glared at him.<p>

'_I'm going to make him pay.'_

"Which?"

"Smooth," Kaido answered.

The racket felt on the smooth side.

"Service," Kaido said.

"End."

They parted to stand on their position.

"Kaido Kaoru vs. Echizen Ryoma. One set Match. Kaido to serve," the referee called.

Kaido served and started the rally.

* * *

><p>Hit.<p>

Run.

Return.

Hit.

Run.

_'He is good, very good. He hasn't missed a single ball,'_ Kaido thought and hit.

_'He's ok I guess,'_ Ryoma thought as he returned the ball.

_'I have no choice but to change tactic,'_ Kaido told himself.

Kaido half turned his body, slightly tilted his racket, swung it upward and hit a backhand ball.

"Ah!" Ryoma was surprised.

The ball curved to the right.

Ryoma jumped on one leg to its direction, ready to return it.

But he couldn't.

The ball bounced to the opposite direction from where Ryoma expected.

"15-love," the referee called.

"Oooooooooooh!" the crowd cheered. "It's the Snake!"

_'Snake? So this is Snake Shot…' _Ryoma watched Kaido. _'Not bad, Not Bad at all Kaido-senpai.' _

Kaido returned the glare, and then went to the receiver position.

Ryoma served and another rally started.

* * *

><p>The rally between Kaido and Ryoma had pulled on fifteen minutes.<p>

In that time Ryoma hadn't miss any ball.

"Hey! He's really good, that freshman!" A spectator said.

"Hmn!" his companions agreed with him.

"Even against Kaido, he didn't miss a single ball."

"Hmn! Hmn!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaah! Echizen-kun! Ganbatte !" The girls squealed in excitement from the match as well as the new freshmen who had caught their eyes.

"We loved you!"

Ryoma don't paid attention to them.

_'It's been the same for more than fifteen minutes, same speed and same power. They're easy to return. That means that he is planning something else,' _Ryoma analyzed._ 'Let's try something too…'_

Ryoma purposely slowed down her speed.

Kaido flashed.

He then grinned evilly.

_'Got you!'_ Kaido thought. _'Finish!' _

Kaido hit a Snake with an more decreased angle, making the ball bounced earlier than any of the others balls.

"30-love."

_'He can even use Short Snake,'_ Ryoma reflected.

* * *

><p><em>'I think it's time to be serious now,'<em> Ryoma thought.

He then smiled.

"Echizen to serve."

"You're not bad, Kaido-senpai," Ryoma said. "But it's my turn now."

He then got in position.

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. The ball went.

Then Ryoma threw the ball up into the air and then he served.

The ball landed in front of Kaido.

It then spun on itself, before it bounced towards Kaido's face.

Kaido couldn't even think of returning the shot as he had to avoid being hit by the ball.

"15-love."

* * *

><p>The crowd was frozen.<p>

"Wha-… Wha-… What was that?"

"What was that kind of serve?"

"It's the Twist Serve."

"Su-… Sugoi…"

"He's so much like his father that Echizen is." Ryuzaki-sensei spoke to herself as she watched the match.

"Hmn. Very good, Echizen," Momo said. "But this is only the beginning of the game. Kaido hasn't yet shown all what he can do."

* * *

><p>It had been half an hour and the score was 4-3 for Kaido.<p>

However, it had been hard on Kaido.

Kaido would send a Snake Shot making the white cap boy run to the left side of the court.

Then Ryoma would return it and run to the right.

As expected, Kaido hit a Snake to the right.

Left, right, left, right.

* * *

><p>"Echizen's getting to every ball!" Katsuo yelled as he and the other freshmen watched the match.<p>

"If he keeps this up, he may have a chance!" Kachiro also yelled.

"Uh-Uh. He just…" Momo said from behind the 3.

"… Fell into Kaido's trap." He finished as the trio looked shocked.

'_TRAP!'_ They thought shocked by what Momo had just said.

"You see…The snake is just Kaido's **bait**." Momo continued on with the explanation.

"His real killer is-"

* * *

><p>"Ochibi-chan, he is sweating a lot," Kikumaru said.<p>

* * *

><p>"I get it! By making Echizen run side to side with the snake- He's wearing down Echizen's stamina!" Horio yelled out after understanding what was going on.<p>

"Uh-huh.. and when his opponent is exhausted…" Momo said his voice getting creepier by the second.

"He destroys them slowly. This snake is an **adder**."

* * *

><p>Kaido watched as Ryoma ran.<p>

The boy was sweating heavily, but he don't look tired and his balls were still accurate and he kept aiming them at the base line.

_'I admit. He is an incredible first year. Even now, he can still aim at the baseline. He has an incredible stamina. But so do I ,'_ Kaido thought.

Ryoma aimed another ball at the baseline.

Kaido slightly bent his knees to reach it and returned it.

'_Wait… Something's wrong… He should be at his limit…'_ he thought as he kept returning Ryoma's balls.

'_But his shots… Are getting sharper… And harder!_'

* * *

><p>The regulars watched the match in silence.<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>This can't be happening…'<em> he thought then Ryoma spoke.

"Hey Kaido-senpai. You're sweating a lot too. Maybe you should take **your** shirt off."

* * *

><p>Hahahaha yes I'm torturing Kaido.<p>

Sorry I'm two days late on the update.

Hope you enjoyed it.

YukimuraXSanada won.

So next time I will tell you what pairings that means.

* * *

><p>Next Time: The Snake get Bit (reverse the trap)<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: Clear

This story idea came from MoonExpressions and I did ask if I could use it.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Review Replies:<p>

AgainstTheWorld – Nope no mercy in this story. And Arai will never learn. Kaido might. And thanks.

akitty – Thanks so much hope you like this chapter

flyin-naruXsasu – Thanks and yes Atobe will be with Tezuka and I don't even know how the golden pair will get together yet.

Lady Queria – It dose on my profile so use that link. And thanks so much.

Xxsilver-dragonnessxX – Hope you like the end then

MintLeafeon – Hope you like this chapter too. My computer was having problems all summer with publishing anything on fanfiction so I'm sorry for the late update.

* * *

><p>Who Owns My Heart<p>

Chapter 6: Clear

* * *

><p>Kaido was in shock.<p>

_'What did he say!'_

Ryoma aimed another ball at the baseline. Kaido bended his knees and hit. Then, it struck him.

_'His balls aren't getting faster…'_

As Ryoma scored the point it all clicked for Kaido.

_'…I'm slowing down!'_

* * *

><p>Fuji didn't detach his eyes from Ryoma as he watched Ryoma aim another ball at the baseline, next to Kaido's left foot.<p>

_'An excellent tactic against Kaido,'_ Fuji observed.

"All those low, deep balls…" Inui said as he started writing in his notebook. "… Hit towards his feet…"

"… Making him keep his knees bent all the time…" Inui continued his eyes focused even more on the match now while Oishi wondered what was happening to Kaido. "…He's losing strength twice as fast as normal!"

* * *

><p>Kaido got ready to receive the serve as it all clicked in his head.<p>

_'My reaction time is slowing down! Then… It was…'_ His eyes widened at the final thought as he watched the cock freshmen smirk. '**_…Me _**_who fell into a trap!'_

_'He realized it,'_ Ryoma thought.

As Ryoma gained the point the members watching the game went wild.

"Kaido's down!"

"What happened!"

"I-I don't know…"

"I thought Kaido had him with his snake…" One of the second years said to his friend.

"It's the first I've seen him rattled…" His friend then replied.

The regulars just looked on but Blue eyes had opened and where watching Ryoma intensely.

* * *

><p>"He's smart." Momo said as the freshmen trio turned around to face him.<p>

"He knew Kaido's strategy was to wear him out by making him run side to side…" Momo continued to explain to the freshmen. "So he decided…"

As Momo was saying this a rally had started between the two players with Ryoma hitting the ball as Momo said "To turn the tables!"

Kaido hit the ball back and his legs were shaking as Momo went on with his explanation.

"Incredible control to keep every shot low and deep. And incredibly quick thinking to keep him constantly reaching for them! He's turned it into a war of stamina!" Momo finished just as the ball Kaido had hit back hit the top of the net.

* * *

><p>"Damn!" Kaido cursed as he tried to stay standing.<p>

'_My body is like jello now.'_

* * *

><p>"They're both exhausted… But one figured out his opponent's trump card early… While the other thought he was in the lead until the last moment." Fuji said his eyes still focused on Ryoma.<p>

"Their mental states are completely different!" Both Fuji and another voice said at the same time as the owner came up from the shadows behind Fuji reveling himself to be Tezuka.

"You fell victim to your own trap, Kaido." Tezuka finished as he watched the match.

"So you think Ryoma-kun's going to win Tezuka?" Fuji asked his eyes never leaving Ryoma.

"Hai." Was all that Tezuka said as both of them watched the match.

* * *

><p><em>'So I'm tired. So what!'<em> Kaido thought. '_I'm not going to give up to a freshman!'_

Kaido hit the ball and returned to the baseline.

"The 'Snake Shot' is just another name for the 'Buggy Whip Shot' right?" Ryoma asked as he got ready to return the ball.

"What!" Kaido was shocked by what the kid had just said.

_'How does he know'_

Ryoma then angled his body and hit a snake shot right at Kaido.

The members watching were all in shock as they saw Ryoma do the snake shot so easily without ever practicing it before.

* * *

><p>"Kaido…" Oishi said.<p>

"He is in shock," Kikumaru said.

"It's normal… He just saw a freshman using his Snake," Momo said.

"But that's not the only thing that shock Kaido," Kikumaru said.

"When Kaido set the Snake trap to make Echizen lost his stamina, he found himself falling in Echizen's trap. That was already a rude psychological shock," Inui said.

"But now, adding the by the shock of seeing his snake shot being used by Echizen who had never done the shot before…" Oishi said.

"It's too much shock for such a short period of time," Inui concluded.

* * *

><p>Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.<p>

_'I must win now!' _Ryoma told herself.

Serve and hit. Hit. Hit.

Mark.

"15-love."

_'Almost there.'_

Hit. Hit. Hit.

Mark.

"30-love."

Hit. Hit. Hit.

Full arm swing. Wrist curve.

As Kaido returned the ball he aimed for the left corner. Ryoma charged and replied by sending the ball to Kaido's right side.

Mark.

"40-love."

For this last ball, which will make his victory, Ryoma had to put his all into it.

Ryoma smiled as he served the ball

_'Interesting,' _Fuji thought seeing the smile.

Serve and hit.

Hit. Hit. Hit.

Snake Shot.

* * *

><p>"Mamushi…" Momoshiro murmured. "What are you going to do now?"<p>

* * *

><p>Return.<p>

_'I'm not giving up yet!' _Kaido thought. _'I can still continue!'_

Hit.

_'Kaido-senpai is sure persistent! But so am I!'_ Ryoma thought.

Hit.

The both of them were breathing heavily.

Mark.

"Game, Set, and Match won by Echizen Ryoma 6 games to 3!"

* * *

><p>"That was amazing!" someone said.<p>

"I never saw such an exciting match!"

"It was worthy to come to watch!"

"This first year is incredible!"

"And he's so cool!" girls squealed.

The people who came to see that first year were happy to see such a good performance. They understood now why that Echizen Ryoma was given a special permission to join the ranking tournament.

* * *

><p>Kaido and Ryoma sighed.<p>

Kaido, because he admitted his defeat.

Ryoma, because he forgot to breath for a second while playing.

Ryoma walked to the net, where Kaido was waiting. Ryoma gave him his hand.

"Good game," Ryoma said. Kaido walked away from the hand in disgust.

"…Give me a break." Ryoma said as he waved his hand and watched Kaido's back leave the courts.

He then looked down at Kaido's hand and saw the red string tied and as he followed that string he saw that it was tied to Inui's string.

"Now that's something I can't wait to see happen."

As he saw Kaido walk passed Inui he knew that they would have the hardest time.

Because from the look on Kaido's face he was not going to give into Inui.

Block D had become a nightmare of an upset with in the ranking tournament at Seigaku.

* * *

><p>Fuji smiled as he saw Ryoma get off the courts.<p>

"Good job Ryoma-kun." He said with the ever present smile on his face.

A light blush could be seen covering Ryoma's cheeks as he walked up to Fuji.

"Thanks Fuji-sempai." Ryoma said as he tried to look anywhere but at Fuji's face.

"Nee, Ryoma-kun… Call me Shusuke."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Inui… Tennis is Data! (I ^%$ hate you)<p>

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 7: Robot

This story idea came from MoonExpressions and I did ask if I could use it.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Who Owns My Heart<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Robot<p>

* * *

><p>Review Replies:<p>

Tensai Fon Ryoseii – Thanks and sometimes you will see the original come in and take over. It about how it will flow with what I have in mind for this story.

MissChriss – Oh you will see… Or rather Ryoma will see and you will read. And trust me there will be some turns and even… A villain. Try to guess who.

hypersreak – Well here it is the next chapter. Hope you like it.

TwinkyLittleMe – Trust me I'm just as much of a fan girl. Here you go.

silverharpie17 – Thanks

Dareagon – Thanks and here the update.

kiro-chan – Thanks so much. And I did 0.0 wow so sorry sometimes I think about what I wish would be and then not what is.

Skymory – Thanks.

Devatron2000 – Thanks and here it is.

kiiyouko – Thank you.

Sakura Ichigo Morihiko – That is so what was going threw his head as he had that match. Enjoy the update.

flyin-naruXsasu – Thanks and yes you will see more of Ryoma blushing trust me.

* * *

><p>'<em>I $#%$ hate this guy!'<em> Ryoma thought as he returned the small yellow ball back to Inui.

Inui hit the ball back while approaching the net.

'_I can't focus now dam it! Dam you Shusuke!'_ Ryoma thought as him mind kept going back to what happened after his match with Kaido.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>Fuji smiled as he saw Ryoma get off the courts. <em>

"_Good job Ryoma-kun." He said with the ever present smile on his face._

_A light blush could be seen covering Ryoma's cheeks as he walked up to Fuji._

"_Thanks Fuji-sempai." Ryoma said as he tried to look anywhere but at Fuji's face._

"_Nee, Ryoma-kun… Call me Shusuke."_

_The blush on Ryoma's face darkened as his mind turned to mush at those words._

"_Wwwhhyy… Would I I call youuu that Ffffuji-sempai." Ryoma asked barely making the words come out of his mouth._

"_Because you like me." Fuji said like it was a common fact._

"_What?" Ryoma yelled shocked that Fuji would say something like that with a straight face._

"_And I like you too Ryoma-kun." Fuji said as he leaned in and kissed Ryoma on the lips._

* * *

><p>End Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Fuji had then convinced him to call him 'Shusuke' and then got promotion to call Ryoma 'Ryo-chan'.<p>

'_God Dam my life right now!'_

'_Will this guy just lose already!'_

Ryoma wasn't happy.

Not happy at all.

And Inui was just about to find out why that was such a bad thing.

_Boom_

The ball that Ryoma just hit, hit the ground like it was just shot out of a canon.

Everyone was in shock as they watched the ball.

"Gggame and match to Echizen 6 games to 4." The ref said as soon as he got over his shock at the last ball.

"Good game Echizen." Inui said as he held out his hand for the end of match hand shake.

"hnnn" Ryoma said looking at the hand and then walking away without looking back at Inui.

"Iiii Data." Inui said as his glasses glinted dangerously as his note book suddenly appeared in his hand and he began to write in it.

Echizen was distracted.

Now why would that be.

* * *

><p>"Nya Ochibi did a great job. Right Fujiko?" Eiji asked as the whole club turned to watch and maybe talk to Echizen.<p>

"Yes he did Eiji" Fuji said his smile just a bit wider the usual.

He actually noticed Ryoma as he slipped away from the group and by watching the young tennis prodigy from the corner of his eyes.

His eyes, although to others it might seemed closed, followed the retreating back of the youngest regular member until he disappeared from his line of vision.

When he couldn't see him anymore he turned back to his best friend.

"How good do you think he will do in the real tournament?" He asked as he turned around and went off to find Ryoma.

* * *

><p>Ryoma escaped the vicinity of the courts under the ruckus his hyperactive sempai had caused.<p>

He wandered around aimlessly, trying to clear his mind.

What he wouldn't do to drive away this feeling he was experiencing.

Why did he have to love Fuji?

Why couldn't he see his string?

Was Fuji the one for him?

Questions just wouldn't leave him alone as the self doubt came back.

He always knew he was a lost cause in his quest for the reciprocal of his affection, never mind that he hadn't actually made a very evident move.

He couldn't see his own string.

He couldn't know if who he like was the one for him.

He was ready to give up on it.

There was no other way around.

"Can I love Fu… Shusuke?" Ryoma asked himself as he sat down with his back up against a sakura tree.

"Why couldn't you?"

* * *

><p>Next Time: "Can I Love You? (Red Strings That Tie Our Fates)"<p>

Sorry it took me so long to update but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I'll be back!

Please Reveiw


	9. Chapter 8: Bottom Of The Ocean

This story idea came from MoonExpressions and I did ask if I could use it.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Who Owns My Heart<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Bottom Of The Ocean<p>

* * *

><p>Review Replies:<p>

Tensai Fon Ryoseii – Here you go I hope you enjoy it.

MintLeafeon – I know right. Hope you like the new chapter.

SuperfluousActions – I hope you like my curve ball. Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>OK so I got over 100 PMS cause of my hint at a villain in the last chapter so I'm going to hold a contest.<p>

Whoever can guess who the villain is before I give it away gets to ask for a one-shot or become an OC in one of my stories so look for the villain they will be coming into play soon.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Last time...<p>

* * *

><p><em>There was no other way around.<em>

"_Can I love Fu…__Shusuke?" Ryoma asked himself as he sat down with his back up against a sakura tree._

"_Why couldn't you?"_

* * *

><p>Ryoma looked up with his eyes wide open in shock that someone heard him.<p>

Gold meet brown as they stood still is silence.

"Tezuka- buchou!" Ryoma yelled in shock at seeing his captain.

"Why can't you love Fuji, Ryoma." Tezuka said his voice stern with a commanding air artound the words that demanded an answer.

Ryoma felt that to this person he couldn't lie.

He had to tell the truth.

And so he did.

Somehow it all came flooding out of him.

The secret that no one had known about before.

That he could see the "red strings of fate".

And then…

He broke down crying.

He was crying on his captain.

But after it was all done he felt…

Better.

No…

Free.

Yes.

Free of hiding his life long secret.

"Ryoma… Is this the truth."

"Yyyyeeesss Tttttezzukka-buchou." Ryoma stuttered as he tried to look his captain in the eye.

"Hmmm." Tezuka said as he thought over what he had just been told.

A light blush made its way onto his face as he thought of his red string being connected with a curtain silver hair diva's.

Ryoma saw his captian blush and knew that Tezuka-buchou liked someone.

A blush made its way onto Ryoma's face as well as he thought of Fu… Shusuke.

And they stayed like that until a curtain blue eyed Tensai found them.

* * *

><p>The tensai narrowed his eyes dangerously, clenching his fist, almost breaking his chopsticks.<p>

Fuji had to admit, he did NOT like it when his favorite kohai And Tezuka where alone together.

Blushing! He might add.

It made him crazy with an over protective feeling and jealousy.

And he had no idea why.

Actuly he did know why.

It was because of his feelings.

His feelings that he held for Ryoma.

With a glare at the two, Fuji made his way back to the courts.

He didn't want to see any more.

Or his heart might brake.

* * *

><p>The rustling noise broke the two out of the trances they were in and they moved along and went about the rest of their day in silence.<p>

* * *

><p>When Ryoma's baka oyaji decided that Ryoma needed to go to the Hospital and get his shots, Ryoma could say at that moment that he absolutely hated his father at that moment.<p>

Because it wasn't a well known fact but Echizen Ryoma despised needles.

So when Nanjiroh said that he was going get his flu shot, Ryoma froze and stared unblinking at the man.

"No."

Was all he replied right before his mother shot his idea down and said that she had booked an appointment at the hospital already for him today and he was excused from morning and afternoon tennis practice as well as school.

Ryoma for his part excused himself from the table and sulked back up to his room.

When Ryoma and his baka oyaji reached the hospital Ryoma felt a sharp pang of fear run through his body when the smiling devil said that this was going to be simple and painless.

Unlike Fu… Shusuke's smile this one scared him.

It scared him bad.

Ryoma didn't say anything snarky to the doctor as he looking around him for a way to escape.

When the smiling devil picked up the sharp needle and swabbed his shoulder and got ready to give Ryoma the shot well…

Ryoma choose that moment to bolt from the room and down the hallway trying to lose his pursuers.

Ryoma turned left sharply and ran into a room and closed it and locked it.

He then faintly he heard a soft chuckle.

"Hello."

Ryoma whirled around to a boy sitting on the bed looking at him in amusement and strangely a faint hint of curiosity.

This boy looked more like a girl then a boy in his opinion.

The wavy blue hair and feminine face was what did it.

But the air he gave off was one of…

Power.

Authority.

Confidence.

Ryoma didn't know but for some reason he felt a twinge of fear as he looked at the smiling boy.

"Gomen, I didn't know there was anybody in this room."

"It's ok, although I'm wondering why you are hiding." The soft spoken boy asked amusement showing through his eyes.

For some strange reason Ryoma wanted to truthfully answer this boy's question.

"I hate needles, and I'm hiding from the doctor and my oyaji."

Ryoma was rewarded with a laugh.

A glare then came to play upon being laughed at.

The other boy smiled at him and patted the space next to him on the bed.

"My name is Yukimura Seiichi, and it's nice to meet you."

"Echizen Ryoma."

Yukimura smiled as Ryoma came near the bed and sat down next to him.

"So Echizen-kun, what school do you go to?"

"Call me Ryoma and It's Seigaku."

Yukimura raised an eyebrow at the mention of the school he knew held Tezuka and Fuji but also at the way this boy asked to be called so familiarly from a stranger.

Ryoma seeing this answered the unspoken question.

"I lived in America all my life I'm used to being called Ryoma."

"Ah, ok Ryoma-kun. I'm from Rikkaidai."

Ryoma frowned as he didn't know of that school.

"Do you play tennis Ryoma-kun?" Yukimura said now intrigued in this boy although why he had no idea.

Ryoma nodded.

"Tell me Ryoma-kun, do you play for Seigaku as a regular?"

"Yeah," Then Ryoma looked up at the blue-haired boy, "Yukimura-sempai do you play as a regular?"

Yukimura smiled.

"Yes Ryoma-kun, I'm the Captain of Rikkaidai's tennis team."

Ryoma's eyes widened at the answer.

'_Is Rikkaidai a good team.'_ He thought.

"But what are you doing in the hospital?"

"I have something called the Guillian-Barre syndrome." Yukimura's smile became… weak and strained.

"You didn't cause it," Ryoma disagreed, "You didn't ask for that syndrome did you? It something that happened out of the blue and you can't put the blame on yourself."

Yukimura smiled yet again. This boy… He was helping him feel better about his life.

"Thank you Ryoma-kun, it was nice hearing that."

The two then talked about… well… everything.

From likes to dislikes.

To favorite tennis players.

And the members of their teams.

Yukimura liked talking to the young freshman and knew that time had indeed passed and it had been almost half an hour since they started talking.

"Ryoma-kun, if I sit with you, would you get your shot?"

Ryoma looked up at the older boy and for some reason unknown to himself nodded

"Ne Ryoma-kun, I hope one day we will play each other."

Ryoma smiled, "Sure."

And that was that Ryoma got his shot and his new found friends number.

* * *

><p>"Bye Ryoma-kun."<p>

As Ryoma was leaving and waving to Yukimura he saw a strong young man walk passed him.

As he looked at their hands he saw the red string.

The two were connected to each other.

"Genichiro, I did know you were coming today." Yukimura smiled at the tall boy.

Ryoma smiled at the sight.

He now saw love come through with his new found friend.

'_I won't give up till I see his string connected to someone and that's that.'_

* * *

><p>Next Time: "Devil Oh My! (Blood bleeds Black)"<p>

Sorry it took me so long to update but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

I'll be back!

Very soon!

Please Reveiw


	10. Chapter 9: The Other Side of Me

This story idea came from MoonExpressions and I did ask if I could use it.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Who Owns My Heart<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Other Side of Me<p>

* * *

><p>Review Replies:<p>

Sakura Ichigo Morihiko – I know right. I actually got the thought because that's what I do whenever I have to get shots. I run. Hope you like this chapter.

MintLeafeon – Yep they are so cute together. Hope you like the new chapter.

hypersreak – Yukimura's string is tied to Sanada. Ryoma can't see his own string or Fuji's.

AnotherEffingShalala – Sorry about that. For a minute I thought I was going to make it Fuji who found out but nope. My hands wanted something else. And yes jealous Fuji is so amazing.

AyameRose – Thanks. And really? I'm a fan of the pairing so maybe it was just me thinking it would be perfect.

hiddendestiny101 – You're welcome! I hope you will continue to read it.

* * *

><p>OK so the contest will start next chapter when I revel the villain.<p>

Whoever can guess who the villain is before I give it away gets to ask for a one-shot or become an OC in one of my stories so look for the villain they will be coming into play soon.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Ryoma was running late.<p>

Scratch that.

Ryoma was running really REALLY late.

As he was turning the corner to get into the school grounds.

WAM!

The two boys both fell back as they collided with each other.

"Whoa, sorry, sorry! You all right?" The boy with messy hair asked as he started to get off the ground.

"Huh, 7th grader?" The boy asked after looking closer at Ryoma.

"I don't know." Ryoma replied as he also started to get off the ground.

"Tennis club? A group of late comers eh?" The boy said although he seemed to be talking to himself and Ryoma started walking past the boy.

"Eh? I forgot to return this ball to Seigaku." The messy hair boy realized as he found a ball in his pocket.

"Return this on your way!" He started saying as he then saw the boy walking away from him.

"HEY FIRST YEAR!" He yelled as he threw the ball at Ryoma's head.

Ryoma felt the ball coming and brought his racket up to catch the ball as he brought it down and started bouncing it on the strings.

"Thanks." Ryoma called back as he continued walking.

"Ohh Seigaku has an interesting player this year. I can't wait." The messy haired boy said to himself as he walked away a smile on his face.

'_Who was that guy?'_ Ryoma thought as he kept walking to practice.

'_I wonder if I can sneak onto the courts… probably not'_ Ryoma thought as he came upon the courts while bouncing the tennis ball on the edge of his racket.

* * *

><p>A few days later found Ryoma hitching a ride with Momo-sempai.<p>

They ate burgers as they rode down the street on Momo's bike.

"Hey Echizen, what do you think of the starting lineup?" Momo suddenly asked Ryoma.

"You mean the starters for singles and doubles matches?" Ryoma asked to make sure of what Momo was saying.

"Yep."

"I want singles 3." Ryoma said while hiding a blush at the thought that by some strange miracle he could play doubles with Fu… Shusuke.

"No way, I want singles 3 too." Momo yelled out while he still had hamburger in his mouth.

An argument then broke out and the two found themselves at the street courts. Where luck would have it they meet someone.

"Fuji-sempai!" Momo yelled as he saw the gentle looking counter puncher on the bleachers.

Fuji then looked over to them when he hear his name and as their eyes meet Ryoma felt his face light up like a cherry.

* * *

><p>Fuji saw Ryoma blushing and smiled till he remembered the incident.<p>

*Flashback*

_The tensai narrowed his eyes dangerously, clenching his fist, almost breaking his chopsticks._

_Fuji had to admit, he did NOT like it when his favorite kohai And Tezuka where alone together._

_Blushing! He might add._

_It made him crazy with an over protective feeling and jealousy. _

_And he had no idea why. _

_Actually he did know why._

_It was because of his feelings._

_His feelings that he held for Ryoma._

_With a glare at the two, Fuji made his way back to the courts._

_He didn't want to see any more. _

*End Flashback*

His anger came up followed by determination.

He would win Ryoma's heart.

He would win the young boy's love.

So he walked over to them and smiled while wrapping an arm around Ryoma's shoulders.

"Saa… Momo-kun and Ryo-chan what are you guys doing here?" He asked while inwardly grinning at making Ryoma blush even more.

"We were going to settle who got to play singles 3 with a match right now." Momo said his grin never leaving his face.

"Really now?" Fuji inquired as he pulled Ryoma closer to him so that he could whisper in his ear.

"But I want to play doubles with you Ryo-chan." He whispered while licking the shell of Ryoma's ear.

Ryoma turned bright red and could barely stutter out "Rrrreeaalllyyy?"

"Yep, So won't you play doubles with me please?" Fuji asked as his bit Ryoma's ear lobe.

Momo who was too busy in an argument with some of the regulars on the street court missed everything that had happened between the two.

* * *

><p>Ryoma tried to look at anything else but the sexy male holding him when he saw the girl sitting on the bench.<p>

He saw her red string and followed it till he found it connected to someone else and as he looked up to see who was this girl's destined one he realized that.

It was Momo-sempai.

Ryoma smiled at the sight as he remembered Yukimura and the person he was attached too.

He then remembered his resolve.

*Flashback*

_As Ryoma was leaving and waving to Yukimura he saw a strong young man walk passed him._

_As he looked at their hands he saw the red string._

_The two were connected to each other._

"_Genichiro, I did know you were coming today." Yukimura smiled at the tall boy._

_Ryoma smiled at the sight._

_He now saw love come through with his new found friend._

'I won't give up till I see his string connected to someone and that's that.'

*End Flashback*

So shyly he looked up at Fu… Shusuke and smiled.

"Sure I'll play doubles with you Fu…Shusuke."

* * *

><p>Fuji was shocked at first but then found himself filled with joy.<p>

"Well let's tell Momo then find a place where we can practice alone." Fuji told the boy as he smiled and walked over to Momo to explain everything.

'_Ryo-chan I will make you mine no matter what.'_

* * *

><p>Next Time: "Alone With my Love! (A Tale as Old as Time)"<p>

Sorry it took me so long to update but I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

I'll be back!

Very soon!

Please Review


End file.
